This invention relates to a slidably assembled dock.
In cold northern climates where lakes freeze each winter, removal of docks becomes a necessity to avoid ice damage and/or destruction thereof. A variety of marine dock structures have been proposed and/or employed heretofore, some in attempts to simplify assembly and disassembly thereof for removal in the fall and installation in the spring. One prior structure is set forth in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,564. Another prior structure said to be available commercially is assembled with boards held in channels. Other structures are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,652,694, 2,571,337, 3,287,919, 2,948,121, 3,824,796 and 3,073,274.